The present invention relates to a cemented carbide roll for rolling metal strips and flattening of wire which by means of a special way of manufacturing has surprising properties in comparison to those of a conventional roll.
A conventional cemented carbide roll has a wear pattern where pitting occurs caused by particles sticking to the strip or to the wire. These pits or indentations in the roll lower the quality of the product thereafter rolled to an unacceptable level which is why the roll mill must be stopped for reconditioning or exchange of the rolls. A reconditioning typical for a conventional cemented carbide roll includes a grinding operation that reduces the diameter of the roll by 0.5 mm as an average.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,515, incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a cemented carbide preferably for use in rock drilling but also for wear parts and other parts exposed to wear. It is characterized by a core containing eta-phase surrounded by cemented carbide free from eta-phase.